Man To Man
by Kiekoh
Summary: SONG FIC my first so please be nice.Inuyasha isn't being a good boy and Miroku steps in to take his place. Miroku has to explain that it's Inuyasha's fault that Kagome left him for Miroku


A/N: Ok, this is a song fic. I'm giving some background info in the beginning, then I'm getting to the song. It's a country song. I was listening to it on the radio while driving with my dad the other day and it just popped into my puny little brain. I just had to write it down. Sorry I've got 2 fics out now and neither is even close to finishing.ok maybe one is close, but it's got a few more chapters. The more reviews the faster it gets finished. Reviews remind me I have them out there and I need to finish them. Ok so here goes. Thanx in advance for the reviews and if you don't review then.sorry you didn't like it.  
  
Replies to Reviews: Thanx for all the review guys! I really appreciate the fact you like it (other than "sparkle" but yea you suck too) thanx to those of you who actually use the review correctly, like kAoMi see, she didn't like the Kagome/Miroku paring but at least she didn't say it totally sucked, you all have your opinions and you are entitled to them but please don't say something 'sucks' without explaining why so I may change it in the future. Anywayz. On with the story.  
  
Kagome/Miroku Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang. Or this song, it's by Gary Allan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Miroku walked through the halls of the small inn he and the others were staying in, when he heard crying from one of the rooms. 'Hey, isn't that Kagome's room?' he thought to himself as he walked over to the door and knocked lightly, "Hey Kagome? You ok, I heard crying"  
  
Kagome sniffled, her voice gave her away before she finished the first word, "I'm fine Miroku, really, I'm ok."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"If you want." Kagome stood up from the floor where she had been sitting to open the door. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve before she got there. "What're you doing up so late Miroku?" she said, faking a smile.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." He said sitting down on the floor. Kagome sat beside him.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"That's why you were crying."  
  
"I wasn't crying!" she said, frowning.  
  
"You were, it's ok, no one knows but me, and I won't tell if you don't." he said smiling, tenderly.  
  
"I was thinking about Inuyasha..ya know he saves me whenever some demon is trying to kill me but he's so.insensitive and it's getting on my nerves..he just won't listen to me when I need to talk, he yells at me when I have to go home for tests and it's something I need to do for myself. He's so selfish."  
  
"Well, that's just the way he is."  
  
"I'm just a friggin shard detector for him, nothing more." she leaned over, crying again and buried her face into Miroku's shoulder, hugging him around his chest. Miroku looked surprised but held her anyway, she needed someone to cry to, he was there, and Inuyasha wasn't. Kagome looked up at him, he couldn't resist the look on her face or her soft lips, swollen from crying, he had to do it.  
  
Miroku leaned down slightly and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Surprisingly, she kissed back.  
  
========================================================  
  
You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
  
We're both men here so why play games  
  
Why don't we call a spade a spade  
  
========================================================  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning and went to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door softly and when he got no answer opened it up on his own to see what he never thought he would. Kagome wrapped up in Miroku's arms under a blanket. He walked over, angry, and ripped the blanket off of them to find them both nude. Miroku and Kagome had just woken up in time to see the tears start to fall before he rushed out if the inn.  
  
Hours later when Miroku and Kagome were sitting on the stairs, waiting for him, he finally returned. He pulled Miroku up from his seat and stood him up in front of him, stepping back a few feet. "Why did you take her from me?"  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, it's not like I took her from you. You weren't the best to her and she found me better to suit her needs."  
  
"That's a bunch bull shit too Miroku, you and your lecherous self can leave us be."  
  
"Look, we're both men, let's talk this out, Kagome I think we need some time alone." Kagome got up and walked inside quietly, without saying a word.  
  
========================================================  
  
Man to man  
  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
  
Man to man  
  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
  
If you really loved her  
  
Why'd you make her cry  
  
Man to man  
  
Who cheated who  
  
You're the one to blame  
  
Tell me it ain't true  
  
Man to man  
  
Man to man  
  
=======================================================  
  
Inuyasha was upset again but he was just frowning, "Why'd you do it Miroku? Why'd you make her leave me.how?"  
  
"She was crying Inuyasha! She's my friend too and she was crying, I had to see what was wrong, and she was upset over you!"  
  
"Me? What'd I do? I've been the best to her, I keep from getting killed."  
  
"Well that's not all she wanted, obviously she didn't like someone who makes her cry.you can't love someone if you make them cry."  
  
=======================================================  
  
Well you think all your anger is justified  
  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
  
You want her back, but it's too late  
  
Why don't we just cut to the chase  
  
=======================================================  
  
"She's mine Miroku! You can't have her, go away and leave us be, we'll be happy without you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, how could you.you're so angry and I don't think it's even because you love her and she slept with me." His voice grew very sarcastic, "It's because the great Inuyasha just got left for a pitiful human!" he snarled at the hanyou. Angry because of the way Kagome was treated by Inuyasha.  
  
"But she loves me!"  
  
"Hai, she might but that doesn't mean she's gonna stand for it. You can't walk all over forever, she finally decided to find someone that supports her and what she wants, someone that doesn't always think of himself!"  
  
=======================================================  
  
Man to man  
  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
  
Man to man  
  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
  
If you really loved her  
  
Why'd you make her cry  
  
Man to man  
  
Who cheated who  
  
You're the one to blame  
  
Tell me it ain't true  
  
Man to man  
  
=======================================================  
  
"I don't always think of myself! I love her Miroku, you were supposed to be my friend."  
  
"She was crying, I was there, I helped her when _you_ weren't there. I was and she saw that."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes dropped to look at his feet. Miroku just sighed, "Look at me Inuyasha! She was crying over you, something you did or had done, how could you love her? It's your fault she left, not mine."  
  
=======================================================  
  
Man to man  
  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
  
Man to man  
  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
  
If you really loved her  
  
Why'd you make her cry  
  
=======================================================  
  
Kagome walked out of the inn and looked between the two. She stepped off the stairs and walked over to Miroku. She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked at Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha, I really do, and I always will but.Miroku knows what I need, how I need to be treated. I don't need to be yelled at all the time, I need to be told I'm smart, not stupid. I need to be supported with things I want to do, not yelled at when I want to go home for tests. Please understand Inuyasha, this is the best for me."  
  
Miroku frowned softly, he didn't like doing this to his friend but she was right, it was best for her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started to tear up. The tears welled up and over his eyes, running down his cheeks unchecked. "I love you too Kagome.that's the only reason I'm not beating the shit of this damn monk. If you're happy, I'm happy Kagome." He swallowed his tears and turned, walking slowly away from the inn.  
  
========================================================  
  
Man to man  
  
Who cheated who  
  
You're the one to blame  
  
Tell me it ain't true  
  
Man to man  
  
Man to man  
  
Man to man...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ A/N: I know it's long but, REVIEW PLEASE! How'd you like it? I think it's pretty good. Anyway, see ya around ^_^ laterz! 


End file.
